The Righteous & The Wicked
by gralorgstair
Summary: PWP. That’s it. Sam/Ruby. This is blonde!Ruby btw. Ruby from 3rd season.


Title: The Righteous & The Wicked  
Pairing: Sam/Ruby  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Explicit sex.  
Summary: PWP. That's it.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, God, if they were mine.  
A/N: Title is from Red Hot Chili Peppers' album: "BloodSugarSexMagik"

R&R! And enjoy!

* * *

"You just want me to fuck you, don't ya?" Sam said, predatory and hotter than she'd ever seen him in all the years she'd known him.

"Oh, God, yes…" She moaned as Sam ran his hands lovingly over her shoulders, down her arms, and toward her thighs. She almost couldn't stand it any longer, moaning and grabbing his face, tilting it down toward hers and taking his kiss-flushed lips in hers again. Putting her left hand at the nape of his neck and playing with the hair there, she snaked her right hand between their flushed bodies and gently pressed her hand to the hard spot in Sam's jeans, feeling the erection growing there.

She smiled and grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth as he moaned and pushed into her hand. "Holy fuck, don't _tease _me…"

She smiled, releasing his lower lip and pressed harder. From above her she could see his eyes roll back into his head and his head loll back on his shoulders and she was surprised when he swatted her hand away. In a moment he had their positions flipped, shoving her flush against the crumbling plaster behind them.

Their breath was coming harshly when Sam said: "I told you not to tease me."

She smirked again.

"So you're getting a little dominant on me, are ya, big fella?"

He leaned in quickly, sucking on her earlobe and breathing heavily into her ear. "Do you like when I get dominant? Like when I tell ya how I'm gonna fuck ya?" He moved his kisses down from her ear to her throat and reached his hand down between them to sneak into the waistband of her boxers and down to her clit.

He groaned deep in his throat as he felt the wetness accumulating there.

"_FUCK_, you're so goddamn wet…" he moaned, pushing a bit deeper. She mewled and bucked against his hand, begging for more. A quiet sob escaped her throat when he pulled his hand away and she stared at him as though he was insane.

He merely smirked evilly at her and grabbed her by the forearms, pulling her off the wall and out from under his weight and throwing her down on the bed.

She smiled again, extending her arms out to him, and pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him fiercely, her tongue begging entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth and their tongues dueled feverishly for a moment before Sam broke the kiss and sat up, quickly pulling his shirt up and over his head. She took the moment to do the same and slid out of her boxers as he worked anxiously on the button and zipper of his jeans. Her hands came up and helped, unzipping his jeans and pulling them and his boxers down in one swift motion. They were discarded without a second thought on the floor next to the bed as Sam climbed back on top of her.

Sam felt down to her clit again, her hips raised to meet his fingers—she moaned loudly, incoherently, as he slid two long fingers deep into her walls, her wetness granting him easy access.

"Sam—fuck, Sam... _SAM_!" she cried, his fingers moving swiftly inside her.

"God, you're so wet. You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" He asked, his voice deep with lust, arousal apparent. "You were just waiting for me to walk in the door. Waiting so you could jump my bones... You know," he said, taking one of her nipples between his teeth and smirking against her skin as she bucked into his mouth and his hand simultaneously, "I bet you'd been lying on that bed for half an hour touching yourself, just waiting for me to walk in."

She moaned loudly and he withdrew his fingers, bringing them up between their mouths as he kissed her, setting them in between their mouths so they could lick at the cum clinging to them.

"You were just lying there, waiting, touching your clit and moaning my name…"

She was beginning to get restless and he could tell, so he took her hand and guided it down the length of his cock and back to the tip, where pre-cum was already gathering…

" 'Sam! Sammy… Oh, God, Sam…' You were just moaning like a fucking porn star. Wanting my cock buried deep in your tight pussy. You wanted me buried to the hilt and fucking you into the mattress, didn't you?"

She'd never heard his voice this deep before, this commanding, and she threw her head back in pure ecstasy, his voice going deep into her bones. "Oh, God, yes. Baby, fuck Sam. Fuck, baby…"

"Tell me what you want," he sighed, kissing between her breasts and then back up to her lips. "Or should I just tell you… Tell you what I'm gonna do to you…"

He kissed her once more and then moved down to between her legs, holding her legs on either side of his face. "I'm gonna lick you… lick you so clean you'll have to come again so I can fuck ya later…" His tongue darted out and lapped at her folds, licking her pussy as her hands snaked into his silky hair. "Actually, I don't know if I can lick you dry, you're so fucking goddamn wet…"

He groaned deep in the back of his throat as she thrust to meet his tongue delving deep inside her. She couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed his face, guiding him back up to her and kissing him deeply. With one hand she reached down and grabbed his cock, hard and weeping between them, guiding it toward her pussy.

"You can't stand it anymore, baby? Need my cock now? Need my big cock buried deep… Buried so i_deep/i_…" The last was a throaty moan as he pushed in. Deep into her slick, pulsing, cunt. He held himself up on his forearms and began thrusting into her, watching as her body shook with his strength. He covered her hand with his larger one as she reached up to grab the metal headboard, squinting in pain and pleasure as he thrust harder.

"Is this how you imagined it? Same as the other night or different? Did you imagine it this rough? It's never been this rough, has it? Never been this good... Nnnnngggh." Suddenly they were flipped, Sam beneath her as she bounced above him, her mouth hanging open in an almost perfect 'O'.

He pumped harder into her, more quickly, and when he felt himself tense up he knew he was so close to release… "Baby, you ready? Are you close because I'm about to explode inside you… Goddd…"

"Oh, fuck, Sam… Sammm!" It was nearly a scream as she tightened around his throbbing cock. Her tight walls were milking him and they were both so close to release they were almost going insane.

She shuddered above him as the pure pleasure ripped through her body, making her convulse and tighten every muscle in her body. She kept squeezing her inner thighs until she knew he was ready. He pumped twice more and followed her into bliss, groaning deeply and grasping her hips so tightly red spots and bruises were starting to form. He shook beneath her, spilling deep inside her and releasing all tension in his body. "FUCKKKK, RUBY! Ruby…" he moaned, riding out his orgasm…

Moments later they lay together, Sam curled around Ruby, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Sam, I never knew you could get like that," she smiled, resting her hand on top of his as his arm snaked around her waist and rested across them. "It was amazing."

"Really? Frankly, I never knew I could get like that either."

She felt him blush a bit against her skin and smiled.


End file.
